You Idiot
by PoKaBu-ChAn
Summary: Its December 24th Christmas eve, And silvers birthday.does anyone really remember silvers birthday?Apperently Gold does.He's a little shocked to get a very un-expected present from the annoying boy.FLUFF YAOI.


**Pure fluff~**

Silver couldnt deny it anymore. Even now, Watching his rival going window to window of the shops with lyra, He felt his heart ache. It angered him. Who gave that jerk permission to do this to him?  
Its December Eve. And Silvers Birthday. Gold & Lyra had to do some last minute shopping. So they dragged silver along with them. Even though silver had no one to buy anything for.  
On the main street of the city. There were many people shouting at each other and running in and out of stores. Silver stood on the side walk, watching as gold grinned at lyra pointing at things and shouting .Silver stood solemly. Alone, he didnt mind it. It was better to googling over presents. Like his boy crush was.  
Yep, Silvers in love with gold. At first silver tried to deny it. He told himself that the aching in his chest was from the pure annoyence of then gold-eyed boy. He still told himself that, Like now, he said his heart was beating because he was embarresed to be seen with the idiot. That was partially true.  
He usaully stayed home on his birthday, at his house waiting for it to pass. He wondered if gold knew if it was his birthday...  
Wait! Damnit, why should he care if gold knew? Silver clenched his fists.  
"Hey,Sil!" Gold shouted "Cm'Here!" He waved his hand motioning for silver to come.  
Silver growled, put his hands in his pockets and walked over to the window "What?" He said harshly.  
"What do you think of that?" Gold asked ignoring his harsh tone and pointing at a Black and Red Hat.  
Silver looked at it. Hm. It was simple. It was nice, silver liked it a bit. But who cared. Silver shrugged and closed his eyes.  
"Sil, Your not helping!" Gold whined.  
"I dont care. I was forced to come, remember. And stop Calling me Sil!" Silver growled glaring at him.  
Gold sighed "Jeez, Sil~Your Never any fun." He looked over at lyra who was starring at a cute pink ribboned box.  
Silver growled again at that stupid nickname that stupid boy thinks he can call heart bit his lip and shook his head " do you care what I think anyway?" Silver asked coldly.  
"Because, You have the same taste as the last person on my list." Gold giggled behind growled. Silver hated secrets.  
"Who?" Silver asked feeling his fist clench in his jacket pockets.  
"My Grandpa" Gold said with a grin and turning his head to look back at the hat.  
"Since when do I have the same taste as your grandpa?" Silvers eyes was calling silver old, wasnt Jerk  
"Hm~" Gold humed like a bird and then whistled "Im Ganna Get That!C'mon Lyra" gold said walking to the store door.  
Silver turned his head and leaned against the window , prepared to wait for him to finish.  
"Sil~Come on" Gold chirpped, holding the door open for lyra who went in smiling and humming.  
Silver glared. "Why?"  
gold sighed. "Why do you have to oppose everything i say." he complained, when he saw silver wasnt going to move he grabbed silvers wrist "Lets go Sil" He grinned pulling him into the door.  
Silver resistantly was pulled into the store, he felt that wierd jump in his heart again when gold held his wrist, He felt the blush burn at his cheeks, and even though golds hand was the only thing silver seemed to feel.  
Gold didnt even seem to perceive there hands being so close.  
Silver snatched away, and averted his eyes "Dont touch me." he said harshly and put his hands back in his pockets walking forward.

"Well, " Gold tryed to stay a bit he knew would tick silver it was better then the excedingly cold he had just become. "Im going to buy this hat." Gold walked over to it and chuckled a looked as if he was thinking about something that made him laugh.

Silver glared at that stupid stupid cocky annoying Sexy, sedductive, funny, intriguing boy.  
Silver looked down was he thinking like is that pesky boy at the front of his mind every minute of this blasted day.

"Ey~Sil." Lyra asked getting a bit too close to his face "Do you like pink?" she said contently  
"What?"Silver growled a bit shocked and frighted shed see his blush." course not."  
"Aw~Why?" lyra poked sadly  
"Because its dumb." Silver said. Clearly stating what he thought.  
"Well what colors do you like.?" Lyra persisted putting her hands on her hips  
Silver sighed "...Red, Black, Orange,..."

He trailed off. looking at gold from the corner of his was getting the hat put in a bag as he he flirted with the cute cashier.  
She giggled cutely and gold grinned.

Silvers fist clenched again, without noticing he found his face slight red and his chest hurting with anger.  
"S-silver?" Lyra tried to bring his gaze back to her conversation. "You okay?" she followed his gaze to find it ended at gold. she looked at Silver wide-eyed."Silver!" She shouted.  
"H-huh! Why are you yelling lyra!" His gaze suddenly changed back at her as he growled and shh'ed her  
"Y-You Were!" Lyra could see it, it was plain jealousy written all over his ...loved gold? No Silver wouldnt do 'd kill himself if he ?  
"I was what?" silver asked angrilly. he felt his chest thump as the blush crept back. he fought it.  
"Okay guys~" Gold came ovver cheerfuly cocky like always "Im ready" He held the bag in both arms.  
"Good, Lets go" Silver, without a second glance turned and headed for the door.  
"Uhm...I still need to buy somethings" Lyra said smiling. "Go on ahead" without waiting for them to awnser she headed deeper into the store.  
"Oh,Kay Ly~See You At Reds Tonight!" gold shouted back at her.  
Tonight the dex holders were meeting at reds for christmas and him are dating now, and yellows cooking is amazing~ Golds stomach grumbled just from thinking of the turkey they had on thanksgiving.  
As they walked down the dimly lit, now quieted street, heading back to their appartment, Golds stomach rumbled "Oh Sil~I cant wait to eat!"Gold stretched his arms holding the bag in one hand.  
It was later now, they were almost home. They turned down their street and it was completely empty. and quiet.  
"I guess...everyones with family huh?" Gold said shrugging.  
"I dont know...Why are you asking me" Silver glared to the would he know about staying with family on holidays, at all for the fact.  
"Oh...yeah right" Gold sighed knowing this topic was dead he turned to the side "What do you usaully do this day sil~?"  
Silver looked sorta empty."Nothing" he said simply.  
"..." gold grinned "Hmph~"  
Now that bastard was laughing, and at his loneliness, that ass, that stupid retarded jerk! Silver growled "Who Said you could-!" Gold cut him off.  
"Hey, lets hurry up so were not late sil~" Gold said unlocking the front door.  
"Stop calling me that."Silver said coldly as he went up the stairs to his room silently.  
"We Leave in an hour!" Gold sighed, when he herd silvers door slam he grinned and Bounded into the kitchen  
-Later at the dinner-  
"Hey Gold!" Green laughed opening the door to the three new guest.  
Lyra changed into a cute light blue skirt and a blue jacket with knee high boots and thigh high socks."Heylo Green~" She chuckled and walked in carrying her presents, which green took half thinking it was too heavy for her.  
"Yo!" Gold handed Ruby his bags without even took his jacket off  
"Hey" Ruby complained "Did i say id take them?"  
"does it matter?Jeez Man its christmas, lighten up" Gold sighed and sat down on the plain couch.  
ruby didnt argue further, sapphire came over and helped him carry the bags to the and trying to cheer him up.  
Silver walked inside the door feeling a bit awkward there were so many people, and he was going to have to talk to didnt want to though.  
He didnt bring any gifts. Heck if he did noone wouldve liked them.  
"I covered for him" Lyra smiled "dont pount emerald one less present aint ganna kill you" Lyra laughed at the annoyed face of the young boy.  
Silver waved at red who was starring at him.  
"Yo." Silver said annoyed.  
"Happy birthday." Red said simply in a low whisper so noone would hear but silver.  
Silvers eyes widened."W-wha" he knew?  
"HEY SIL~!" Gold yelled forcing him to come over  
"What" Silver glared angrilly, as he walked over to gold  
"Do You like Ly~?" gold asked his tone seemed to drop a bit to a slightly was faint but silver could hear it.  
Silver glared and put his hands in his pockets. "No" he growled establishing sturdy eye-contact between starred at golds deep gold eyes.

Gold felt his face heat up lightly. he quickly chuckled and grinned hugely. "Ok Good!"  
Good?Why was gold the hell is with him, that little freak. . "Why." silver grumbled  
"I-I didnt mean good I-" Gold stepped back  
This was the first time silver had seen gold stutter like grinned a bit. how cute he was.  
that stupid idiot.

"S-silver are you...grinning?" Gold asked  
"W-What Are You Talking About?" Silver glared and shook his head furiously to put the illusion he was angry. even though it was actually to hide his blush."No, You Idiot!"  
"How mean Sil~ Im not stupid." Gold sighed mocking being hurt .  
Oh really?Hah Thats a lie.  
"SILVER,GOLD!" Green shouted  
"Hm?" silver grunted turning half way to see green and everyone else around the dinning table.  
"C'Mon!Food!" He shouted in return  
"OH Boy!" Gold chuckled running over to the table practicly leaving silver there.  
-After Dinner & presents & Socializing-  
Silver sat at the table. Now worn out and tired from everyone else.  
Half of them were buzzed. he sighed, glad that gold wasnt buzzed but that he was naturally just this crazy party animal.

The stereo house this supposed to be a a club.

It didnt really bother silver.  
He got to see gold was amuzing really,gold couldnt dance to save his life, even knowing this he still danced with his whole heart and wore himself out song after his head back and guessed he was a 'bit' buzzed because he had hit his head on a speaker at some point from 'whipping his hair.'  
Silver watched him and put his head on his hand, sighing, ...it was actually pretty sexy.  
Silver blushed and bit his lip trying to make it look like he was starring at something else.  
Gold was wearing black skinny showed off his got silver a bit too ...Why was he so his fault silver felt like this. Silver clenched his fist. Stupid sexy ass boy.  
-Late at night everyone is about to leave-

"Hey Silver" Lyra Came over." How was your christmas eve?" she sat in the chair next to him.  
He growled and looked to the side "Im exhausted and this is annoying" he complained.  
"Well theres only a hour left till christmas day" Lyra said  
"Yep...an hour left" Silver said to himself...His birthday was almost over and noone had even cared, except mabye red. It didnt hurt him, he didnt still...Noone had said sighed.

"KILL THE LIGHTS!" Lyra commanded loudly  
With this the lights went completely black, silver herd footsteps around him. And moving chairs strange ruffling sounds and a shouting was gold shouting did something happen! Silver went to rush to help his rival but a hand, he supposed was lyras, pulled him back down to sit in the warm music pounded in his ears.

"LIGHTS ON!" She yelled again  
With this, light flashed through the now crouded dining room, everyone was huddled around the table laughing and giggling at silvers shocked face. There were neatly wrapped presents on the table, not many but they looked were for silver. Silver starred at them lightlly. noticing that one of them, was the hat that gold had bought earlier that that was for him. he knew he didnt have old grandpa down in front of him, which there was a red and white cake with silvers name on it and a poorly iced chuckled involunterilly at it.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILVER~~~" everyone laughed and shouted, giggling and smiling largley aat the suprised boy.

Silvers eyes glanced at everyone, they had all remembered. His eyes burned a bit. he bit his inner cheek. Lyra hugged his arm from the side.  
"Suprise!" She giggled  
Everyone laughed  
"You shocked?" Ruby asked  
"Everyone had to pretend to forget" Yellow pointed out.  
"Then we turn the lights off and become ninjas!" emerald said as he made a strange face of excitement  
"And got you shit" Green sighed grinning  
"I thought it was cute" yellow giggled  
red put his arm around her.  
"Do you like your birthday suprise?" Lyra asked hopeingly  
"Did you plan this?" Silver asked glaring at her a bit from his heart racing.  
She chuckled "not exactly~"  
"Ow! Shit That Hurts Blue!" That was golds scream again.  
What were they doing to him?Silver tried to pull away from lyras grip.  
"Nope Not Yet Silver!" Lyra commanded  
"Is he done yet!" Green shouted down the hall way that led to the bathroom.  
"Almost..."There was another yelp and complaint from gold "Yeah! Hes Done! Were Coming Out!"  
"Hmph" Red chuckled  
Everyone cleared a sort of walk way from the table, and lyra let go, so Silver jumped away from her grip and stepped closer to the hallway with his head tilt.  
Ruby snickered, laughing hard but trying to hold it in off to silvers left.  
Silver watched as blue walked out of the bathroom, with a very...different ...gold trailing behind.  
Golds face shot bright crimson red, and he stepped out holding his hand to his chest.  
Golds black hair was pulled into one ponytail to the left with a cute flower pin to hold it there,  
silvers eyes trailed down golds body and his face went dark red, and eyes wide-ened a bit.  
The Boy had on a orange dress with black lace, The lace trailed around the bottom ,wich was at mid-thigh, it went around the waist, and the neck, and it went around the waist to tie in the back in a large black was short sleaved, showing golds arms , it had cute white and black ribbons around it in different spots.  
Golds shoes wore flat red boots, the red was dark enough to look black, so it blended with the outfit, then knee high black socks with lace at the top went up his legs.  
Gold Was the Cutest "girl" Silver had ever seen.  
Silver put a hand to his face, blushing madly.  
Gold squeezed his eyes shut and rushed at him, throwing his arms around silvers neck.  
Silver didnt know what to do, he stood there in shock, he looked down at golds adorable dress and body. Thats what lyra was buying why she wanted to know his favorite evil plotting bitch.  
The dress looked so good on gold. Silvers mind traveled to getting it off of the boy. He blushed a deeper red and tried to step back which just brought him face to face with the adorable cross-dresser hugging him. Silver felt golds breath on his skin. Looking at his cute blushing little embarresed face.

Gold Closed his eyes "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILVER-KUN~" Gold sung. in the cutest tone silver had ever herd from him.  
And before silver could react two rough lips were pressed against him. Tasting odly of strawberrys.  
idiot had even put on flavored stupid.  
silver clossed his eyes hard, kissing his present gently.  
"AHHHH!" Yellow, Saphire and Lyra Squealled  
"hah~ Isnt this perfect " Green grinned looking to the side a little shocked.

Red didnt look very dull expression reflecting no emotion  
"About damn time" Blue chuckled  
"YAOI!" the three grouped girls freaked over the two.  
Gold pulled away looking into his owners eyes. blushing madly. and grinned a bit. "Im your for ill do whatever you want..."  
Silver meant that gold...liked...him back right!so the feelings Are mutual.  
Silvers mind felt light for a only did silver get relief of his feelings.  
Now he owned the boy that made lust bubble in his if its just for tonight. He grinned a bit.  
"You Damn Idiot"

**hey yeah thanks for reading! What did you think! I think its cute! i did my best ^^ i love feedback! so review this!**


End file.
